


Voltron Pairing One-Shots

by GamerGeek7845



Series: Fandom One-Shots [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: AU, Abuse, Abusive Relationships, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Arranged Marriage, Babies, Bullying, Death, Dom/sub, Domestic Fluff, Drug Abuse, Fluff, Friends With Benefits, Gypsy, Hamilton AU, Hamilton References, Implied Mpreg, Loss, Major Character Injury, Miscarriage, Modern AU, Mpreg, Multi, One-Sided Attraction, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Royalty, Sacrifice, Self-Harm, Smut, Unrequited Love, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Verbal Abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2018-12-03 10:10:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 18
Words: 14,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11530050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GamerGeek7845/pseuds/GamerGeek7845
Summary: Pairing one-shots on many pairings of Voltron. NSFW!!!





	1. Note from Author.

 I hope you enjoy this! All the one shots I own. This is NSFW and reader discretion is HIGHLY Advised!! ENJOY!!!


	2. Chapter One (Sheyna)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning :Smut, Strong Language, One Night Stand, Mention of Klance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note:I don't own Voltron. Dreamworks and Netflix does. I only own my OC, Theyna McDaron.

Lance and Shiro were at the entrance of a night club. "Lance, are you sure that this is a good idea?" Shiro asked and Lance replied, "Relax Shiro, you'll be fine." The both of them walked in and Lance made a beeline for the bar.Shiro walked to the bar and ordered a beer. Shiro looked around and saw Lance flirting with a man with violet eyes and a mullet. Shiro smiled and took a sip of his beer. Soon he saw a woman with black hair, gold eyes and tan skin walk to the seat next to his. "Why is a handsome man like you sitting here all alone?" she asked. Shiro was at a lose for words.He quickly replied, "Just hanging out with a friend." The woman smiled and pointed to Lance. 

"That's your friend?"Shiro turned around and saw Lance making out with the violet eyed man, Shiro smiled and turned back around. He offered his hand to shake and said, "I'm Shiro." the woman smiled and replied, "Theyna. Nice to meet you." Theyna blushed as she kept her hand with Shiro's robotic one. Shiro smiled and kissed her hand. Soon Stay by Alessia Clare and Zedd started to play. Theyna dragged Shiro to the dance floor. She started to move her hips and Shiro noticed. Theyna put his hands on her hips and said "Just focus on me, okay baby." Shiro did and soon he felt himself getting hard. Theyna smirked and pushed back on Shiro. He groaned and bucked his hips. 

Theyna moaned and turned around.Shiro's eyes were lust filled and he kissed her. She kissed back. Theyna pulled back and said, "T- There's a hotel we could go to." Shiro nodded and left with Theyna. Once Shiro unlocked the hotel room door, he kissed Theyna and pushed her against the wall. Shiro noticed a ring on Theyna's finger and he asked, "Theyna, what is that?" Theyna blushed and replied, "My Chasity ring, I'm still a virgin." Shiro stared at her with shock and said, "Lo-Look, we ca-can just ha-hang out we don't ha-have to–" Theyna rolled her eyes and cut Shiro off with a kiss. Then she said "I want this Shiro, please." Shiro smiled and picked her up. He placed her and the bed and kissed her neck."I'll make you feel like a queen. I promise." Shiro said and Theyna blushed. 

She nodded and moved her head to the side. Shiro kissed down her neck to her breast. He pecked her nipple and she moaned. Then Shiro took the clothed nipple in his mouth and Theyna threw her head back and moaned. Shiro kissed all the way to the waist band of her jeans. He opened them with his teeth. Theyna pulled off Shiro's t-shirt and wrapped her arms around his neck. Shiro smirked and pulled off Theyna's jeans. Theyna moaned as the air hit the wet spot on her panties. Theyna moaned as Shiro slipped his hand into her panties and played with her clit. "Ah-ah Shiro!" She moaned and Shiro took off Theyna's shirt.Theyna started to unbuckle Shiro's jeans and he kicked them off. Then Shiro took his hand away from Theyna's clit and licked the juices of his fingers. "For a virgin, you taste so sweet." Shiro said as Theyna arched her back off the bed.

"Sh- Shiro please" Theyna moaned as Shiro thrusted against her. Shiro smirked and replied, "Fine, but I want you to beg" Theyna gripped the bed sheets as she begged for Shiro. He smirked and took off her panties. Shiro smiled at how clean she was. "I got it w-waxed" Theyna moaned as Shiro looked at her. He smirked and teased her with his cock.Theyna moaned louder as Shiro took off his boxers. Shiro thrusted into Theyna and played with her nipples. Shiro gripped her hips and thrusted into her. Theyna moaned and pushed herself onto Shiro's cock. Shiro smirked and said " Eager aren't we?" Theyna nodded and wrapped her arms around Shiro's neck. Shiro smirked and thrusted with all his might, Theyna moaned as he did that. "Sh- Shiro I'm - Ngh fuck - I'm close."Theyna said and Shiro kept thrusting. Shiro felt himself getting close so he thrusted and kept hitting her g-spot. Theyna bit Shiro's shoulder as she came. Shiro smirked and thrusted in Theyna until he came with a groan of her name.

After catching both of their breaths, Theyna said, "That was amazing baby." Shiro smiled and replied, "I promised that I'd make you feel like a queen" He said and Theyna blushed. Shiro smiled and kissed her. "Theyna, I know this is early but I feel like –" Theyna put her finger on his lips and said, "Not now, in the morning. I promise." Theyna went under the covers and laid down. Shiro nodded and joined her. Theyna fell asleep in Shiro's arms and Shiro kissed her lips. "I love you Theyna McDaron. I hope you feel the same." Shiro said as he fell asleep. Silently thanking Lance.                                                                     

                                                            **THE END!!!**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? I wrote this one a sheet of paper and just copied it from my Wattpad. I hope you enjoyed it and I'll see ya'll in the next chapter. BYE!!!


	3. Chapter Two (Klance)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Contains: Fluff, Confession of love, Somewhat course language and Lance being a idiot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: I don't own Voltron. Dreamworks and Netflix does.I only own my OC.

Lance had started to sorta love Keith for about three years now. He only told Shiro because he is like a real space dad. Anyway Lance was talking with Theyna about Keith, " Look if you love him so much,why not just tell him?" Theyna asked as she sipped her beer. Lance instantly blushed and said "I-I can't wh-what if he sa-says no? I can-can't th-think about th-that!" Theyna rolled her eyes and said, "Lance I love you but you can't live in fear. Us paladins know that." Lance nodded and sipped his beer. Theyna suddenly got an idea and looked at Lance. Lance looked up and said, "What, do I have something on my face?" Theyna shook her head and said "No but I do have a plan that'll make Keith fall in love with you." Lance started at her wide eyed as she dragged him to the kitchen.

So the plan was for Lance to make the "Team" dinner but it was really for just him and Keith. Theyna did most of the cooking while Lance got all dressed up.He walked in the kitchen and Theyna looked at his tux. She shook her head and said, " Wow. So you had to go all out just for a small confession." Lance blushed and replied "It's not small! It's been eating me for three years!" Theyna started wide eyed at Lance and said, "THREE YEARS!!!???? IT'S BEEN THREE YEARS AND YOU TELL ME NOW????!!!?!?!?" Lance looked at her and said. " I thought YOUR boyfriend told you because he found out." Theyna knit her brows and replied," Well Shiro didn't tell me shit." Lance shook his head and said, "Is the food done?" Theyna nodded and Lance left.

"Attention Paladins! Dinner is ready!!" Coran announced on the ships intercome. Keith shook his head and headed to the table. When he got there he was surprised. On the table was a beautiful red tablecloth with candles lit and two sets of plates. He looked around and asked, "Hello? Anyone here? Shiro today is not the day for a dinner date with Theyna!" Soon something moved in the shadows. Keith got his sword ready but saw it was Lance walking towards him. Keith's eyes widened as he saw Lance in a dark blue tux. "Um, he-hey Keith." Lance said while scratching the back of his neck. Keith looked from Lance to the table multiple times before he connected the dots.

Keith finally said something, "What this is for  _Us?_ " Lance nodded and Keith surprisingly smiled. Lance walked Keith to the table and pulled Keith's seat. Keith sat down and Lance pushed said seat in. Lance sat across from Keith and waited nervously. Then, Pidge and Hunk came in with platters of food. Once the food was set up, Pidge and Hunk left. "So what is this all about?" Keith asked seductively and Lance blushed. He replied, "Lo-Look Keith, I li-liked you a couple of ye-years now an-and I wanted to kn-know-" Lance got on one knee right beside Keith and continued, "Will you do me the honor of being my boyfriend?" Lance pulled out a promise ring and Keith smiled. Lance started shaking waiting for a answer. Finally Keith replied "Yes I will. Tailor" Lance smiled and slipped the ring on Keith's finger. Lance and Keith stood up. Lance looked uneasy,so Keith rolled his eyes and pulled Lance for a kiss. Lance closed his eyes and pulled Keith closer to him. 

Soon a bullhorn being blown pulled them apart. They looked up and saw their team smiling at them. Finally Pidge and Hunk said at the same time to Lance "We told you he'd say yes!" Lance blushed and looked at Keith. Keith nodded and they kissed once more. Theyna cheered and Shiro smiled. Shiro put his arm around Theyna's waist and kissed her.It was a happy day for Keith and an extremely exciting day for Lance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? I am distracted by Dream Daddy and some of the dads. (Mostly Craig, Hugo, Mat and Robert) I mean they are GOOD LOOKING!!! Sorry, Fangirl opportunities are high in this game. Anyway subscribe to me for updates and I'll see ya'll in the next chapter. BYE!!!!


	4. Chapter Three (Sheyna)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Contains: Death, Tears, Final Confession,Shatt,Lance and Sadness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note:I don't own Voltron. Dreamworks and Netflix does. I only own my OC.

Theyna and Shiro ran to the chamber that supposedly housed Matt. Shiro ran past Theyna as she turned and shot the Galra army behind them. Theyna stopped shooting and caught up with Shiro. She said, "Shiro I'll need to get to the main control room to plant the device and detonate it." Shiro looked at her wide eyed. He protested, "But if you do that. You'll go along with the explosion! I can't let you do -" Theyna cut him off "I don't care, this is what needs to be done to end this section of the empire. Plus I know this is my time to die." Theyna had tears in her eyes as she finished. Shiro looked down and kept running. Soon they stopped at a point where the hallway divided into two different pathways. One on the left and one on the right.

Shiro remember that the left lead to Matt and the right lead to the control room. Theyna nodded and Shiro said, "Its been an honor serving with you, Theyna McDaron." She smiled and replied "As it has been with you, Takashi Shirogane." Shiro and Theyna hugged as she started to shed a few tears. Shiro pulled away and turned around. Before he could start to walk away, Theyna turned him back around and pulled him down for a kiss.

  When the kiss ended, Theyna said "Remember me and I love you." Shiro shed a tear and replied as Theyna walked away backwards. "I will and I will forever love you." She smiled and ran down the hallway to the control room. Shiro balled his fist and ran down to Matt. Shiro ran all the way down until he came upon a door. It had a Galra styled lock and he knew how to open it. Shiro placed his robotic arm on the lock and focused on the main goal of this mission. His hand glowed and then the lock went  _SNAP!_ The lock fell to the floor and Shiro pushed open the door with all his strength.

Once the door opened, Shiro saw Matt in bonds against the wall. Matt had a look of fear on his face, but it disappeared when he saw Shiro. Shiro smiled and walked to Matt. Matt smiled and said, "You came. You got your memories back." Shiro nodded and replied "I did but we don't have much time to leave." Matt looked at him confused. Shiro helped Matt stand up and Matt leaned on Shiro for support. Shiro and Matt walked out the room and into the hall. Matt turned to Shiro and said, "Where's Theyna? I thought she would come with you?" Shiro looked at him and replied

"She did but I know she'll serve for the cause." Matt understood and had small tears in his eyes. Shiro and Matt kept walking until soon the alarm blared throughout the whole Galra dome. Shiro stared wide and tried to keep Matt up while running. Soon a group of Galra officers stood in their way and Shiro couldn't really defend him and Matt. Then as if a prayer had been answered,a person shocked the officers with something.

The officers went down and Lance stood before them. Shiro started wide eyed and Lance smirked and said "Looks like you need help. Mind if I give some?" Shiro shook his head and Lance helped with Matt. The three of them walked until they found the capsule  to take them back to the ship.

Lance, Matt and Shiro were in the capsule when the alarm blared again and Shiro knew that was Theyna's clue for them to go. Lance started the capsule and soon they left that section of Galra's bases. Shiro looked back and saw that it was now exploded. A tear fell down Shiro's cheek as Matt kissed it."It'll be okay." He said and Shiro smiled. Shiro kissed Matt out of urge and Matt kissed back, despite being weak. Matt smiled as Shiro pulled back. Matt laid his head on Shiro's shoulder as Shiro curled his arm around Matt's waist.

Shiro closed his eyes and knew that it'll take a war and battles to win back everything he lost.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? Sorry for it being so short, I thought it would've been longer. Anyway subscribe to me for updates and I'll see ya'll in the next chapter. BYE!!!!


	5. Chapter Four (Shatt)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Contains:Recovery, Fluff, Surprises, Mpreg, Shiro not knowing anything, and happy tears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: I don't own Voltron. Dreamworks and Netflix does. I only own my OC, Theyna McDaron. This is kinda like a sequel to the last chapter.

Matt stared wide eyed at the positive pregnancy test on the counter. He put a hand over his mouth and felt the tears escape his eyes. Keith knocked on the door and asked, "Matt! Is it done? What's the result?" Matt used his long sleeve to wipe his tears and opened the door. Keith looked at Matt's bloodshot eyes and put a hand on Matt's shoulder. Matt fell to the floor in tears and Keith caught him. "I-I can't te-tell Shiro. Wh-what if he doe-doesn't wa-want the baby. He st-still has-hasn't go-gotten over They-Theyna." Matt sobbed and Keith rubbed his back. "Shh. Matt he'll love this baby I know it. Just tell him before he finds out from someone else" Keith said.

Matt nodded and Keith helped him up. Matt wiped his tears and Keith asked. "Are you okay now?" Matt nodded and Keith helped him to his bedroom. Matt laid down and Keith left.

Matt put a hand on his flat-for now stomach and fell asleep.

Shiro sat in Theyna's room looking at a picture she had of her, Matt and Shiro on the first day at the Garrison. He smiled and stood up. Shiro picked up the picture and said, "Theyna I will forever love you. I hope you're finally at peace." He placed the picture down and walked out the room.

 He walked to the room that he and Matt share. He saw Matt fast asleep with a hand on his stomach. He crouched down so he could get a clear look of Matt's face. Shiro kissed Matt's temple and that was enough for Matt to wake up. Matt looked wide eyed at Shiro and Shiro was confused.

Before Shiro could ask Matt what was wrong, Matt started to cry into his hands. Shiro put his hand on Matt's shoulder but Matt pushed it away. Finally Matt said, "Shi-Shiro!!" Matt sat up as he said that. Shiro looked confused and asked "Matthew baby, what's wrong?" Matt shook his head and Shiro put his hands on Matt's shoulders.

Matt looked in Shiro's  dark grey eyes and said, "Okay, Shiro I need you to promise me that whatever I tell you, you'll listen." Shiro nodded and Matt continued, " I found out this morning that I'm - I'm pregnant. " Matt looked down as Shiro looked at him wide eyed.

Matt sobbed as Shiro didn't say anything. Shiro snapped back to reality as Matt stood up and said " I knew you didn't want the baby. I just wanted to prove Keith wrong."  Shiro grabbed Matt's wrist and pulled him back down. Shiro said," You're wrong Matthew. You're completely wrong." Matt stared at Shiro wide eyed and said, "But you're not over Theyna  and-" Shiro cut him off by saying " Theyna is gone and I can't change that. I know one thing. That this baby is meant to be apart of our lives. " Matt started to cry and hugged Shiro.

Shiro slipped his hand under Matt's shirt and put his hand on Matt's stomach. Matt smiled and said "You mean it?" Shiro nodded and replied " I wouldn't say it if I didn't mean it." Matt smiled and wrapped his arms around Shiro's neck. Shiro smiled and pushed Matt on the bed gently. The couple laid there, kissing and touching each other with love and gentleness.

Matt smiled as Shiro kissed his stomach and talked their unborn baby. Shiro shed a tear as he thought of a name if their baby was a girl. Matt finally asked. "Shiro baby, if its a girl. What'll be her name?" Shiro replied ,"I was thinking about Samantha Theyna Shirogane." Matt smiled and said "And I was thinking Samuel Lance Shirogane if is a boy." The couple nodded and fell asleep with a feeling of fullness and hope.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: What do you think? So I am starting this new exercise thing with my mom in the morning. So my prime posting hours will be changed. Also my niece is with us and she thinks I am overly obsessed with Craig and Jay. I am not. Anyway subscribe to me for updates and I'll see y'all in the next chapter. BYE!!!!


	6. Chapter Five (Klance)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Contains: Mpreg, Fluff, Tears, Swearing, THEYNA LIVES!!!!, But Shiro stills ends up with Matt and Theyna at the same time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note:I don't own Voltron. Dreamworks and Netflix does. I only own my OC, Theyna McDaron.

Keith looked to his left and saw Theyna and Shiro playing with her six month baby bump. Keith smiled as Theyna laughed and Shiro just smiled at his wife. Theyna looked at Keith and asked, "Hey Keith, when are you and Lance gonna make some little McClains?" Keith blushed and looked away. Theyna understood and Keith nodded. Shiro looked at his wife and asked, "Theyna what's going on?" Theyna shook her head and placed his hand on her belly, "Shiro, you feel him? He either super happy or hungry." Shiro smirked and kissed Theyna.

Keith smiled as he saw Lance play with Matt's and Shiro's two year old daughter. Samantha Theyna Shirogane, or Antha for short. Antha had Shiro's hair paired with Matt's eyes. Antha had a scar similar to Shiro's  but below her left eye. Lance was bouncing her up and down in the air. Antha giggled and Keith just smiled as he put his hand on his flat stomach. Antha put her fist in her mouth and Keith pulled it out. Lance laughed and said, "She is a funny baby. I think Shiro and Matt got lucky with this one." Keith smiled and nodded. Lance looked at Keith and kissed his temple. "You're cute." Lance said and Keith hid his face in the crook of Lance's neck. Lance tilted his head to the side and said, "Keith you're glowing. When did this happen?" Keith blushed and looked down. 

He wasn't ready to tell Lance, not now at least. But Keith knew that Lance will find out one way or the other. Keith was just hoping Lance could ignore the obvious signs, but nothing last forever.

Theyna and Keith were talking when Antha came running. "Mami!! I'm hungry!" Theyna smiled and picked up her daughter. " What does Antha say to differentiate you and Matt?" Keith asked and Theyna replied, "Well Antha calls me Mami, and calls Matt Mama." Keith nodded and Theyna gave Antha a chip. "My son will call me Mama and Matt Mami." Theyna as smiled at her son's kicks. Keith nodded and finally asked "How should I tell Lance about our baby?" Theyna smiled and said "Well you can do what I did, I did a surprise on Shiro when I found out." Keith nodded and said, "But I just wanna tell Lance, I mean what if he leaves me and the baby?" Theyna shook her head and said, "Look, Lance won't leave you or the baby. He loves you too much to leave you and he'll love the baby just the same." Keith nodded and stood up, he said his goodbyes and left. He knew just how to tell Lance about their child.

Keith placed a pair of white baby booties on the bed and went to take a shower. He heard the bedroom door open and Keith smiled. Keith turned the water on and hopped in. 

Lance was confused as he saw a pair of baby booties and the bed. He sat down and placed said baby booties in his palm. He raised one of his eyebrows and was completely puzzled. Soon he heard the water shut off and knew that Keith was done. Keith came in with a towel around his waist and Lance looked at him. "Keith what are these?" Lance asked and Keith acted like he didn't know.

"What are you talking about babe?" Keith asked and Lance turned around. Lance showed Keith the baby booties and said, "These. There were just sitting on the bed waiting to be found." Something in Lance's mind clicked and he asked to Keith "Baby do you have something to tell me?" Keith avoided Lance's eyes and it finally clicked in his mind. "YOU'RE PREGNANT?!" Lance shouted as Keith looked into his eyes. Keith nodded and Lance looked from the baby booties to Keith's stomach.

"Look! I get if you want to leave me. Just promise me that you'll-" Keith said and was cut off by Lance kissing him. "I wouldn't dream of leaving you or our baby." Lance said as he placed a hand on Keith's stomach. Keith smiled and kissed Lance. Keith's hand met Lance's and Lance smiled. 

Lance smirked and picked Keith up. Lance spun them around and Keith was laughing. Lance set Keith down and said "I'm gonna  be a dad!" Keith smiled and nodded. Lance smiled and knew he wouldn't be a dead beat. Keith smiled and knew that he know had his fairy tale ending.

Both of them laid on the bed and fell asleep with their new family in mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? So I am thinking about doing a Dream Daddy one-shot series. I don't know yet. Anyway subscribe to me for updates and I'll see ya'll in the next chapter. BYE!!!


	7. Chapter Six (Multiple Pairings)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Contains: High School AU! Klance, Sheyna, Pallura, Hunshay, Fluff and Football games.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: I don't own Voltron. Dreamworks and Netflix does. I only own my OC.

Keith and Theyna were in the gym practicing the routine for the big homecoming game that was in a couple days. Then Shiro and Lance came in the gym with their football gear in hand. Shiro was the captain while Lance would take his place, if Shiro was sick or absent. Theyna smiled as she saw Keith staring at Lance. She pinched Keith's arm and he squeaked. Lance heard it and smiled at Keith. Keith blushed and hid his face in Theyna's chest. "I hate you McDaron." Keith said and Theyna smiled.

"You love me and you know it."  Theyna replied. Lance looked at Shiro and he shrugged his shoulders. Shiro looked at Theyna and just smiled at her. Theyna didn't notice. Lance rolled his eyes and waved his hand in front of Shiro's face "Hellooo! Earth to Shiro!" Lance said and Shiro snapped out of his daze.

Keith decided to call it a day and walked out of the gym. Theyna followed him into the locker room. Theyna stood against the lockers and said " Keith you know he's NEVER gonna notice you if you just keep stealing glances." Keith rolled his eyes and replied "I know! But Shiro is just as guilty as me!" Theyna looked confused and Keith sighed " Shiro looks at you every time you and I are in the gym." Theyna smiled and Keith banged his head against the locker.

Theyna got an idea and said "What if I have plan where both of us get what we want?" Keith looked up and replied "Fine but it'll probably won't work." Theyna smirked and told the plan in Keith's ear.

**A few days later:**

Theyna and Keith were in their uniforms for the Homecoming game. Keith and Theyna were in black traditional cheerleader uniforms. Theyna smiled as she walked up to Keith. "You ready Red Lion?" Theyna asked and Keith replied "As ready as I'll ever be Grey Lion." Theyna smiled and the two walked onto the field. Keith and Theyna walked in front of the pyramid. 

Other people on the team were Allura, Shay, and some other students. The marching band came out and Pidge, the captain, winked at her girlfriend. Allura. Theyna smiled at Shiro as the football team came out. Keith blushed as Lance winked at him. 

Theyna giggled and Keith glared at her. After the cheer team did their routine, The football team finally went up against the away school.  **(AN: I don't know how to describe a football game. So if you do then imagine it. If not then try.)**

Theyna and Keith cheered as their team won. Shiro smiled and Lance winked at Keith. Theyna nudged Keith with her elbow and nodded. Keith nodded and walked up to Lance. "Hey Keith! How are you do-" Keith cut off Lance with a kiss.

Theyna and Shiro smiled at those two. Theyna smirked and walked up to Shiro. Shiro smiled and Theyna looked at him. She giggled and pulled Shiro into a kiss. Shiro stared at Theyna wide as they pulled apart. "I know you like me and I like you too." Shiro smiled and kissed Theyna again. Theyna laughed and wrapped her arms around Shiro's neck. 

Keith smiled at Theyna and Shiro. Then he turned to Lance and said "I know you like me and Theyna wanted me to-" Lance rolled his eyes and kissed Keith again. Keith blushed and hugged Lance. Theyna cheered and Shiro smiled. Keith blushed and hid his face in the crook of Lance's neck. 

Soon they went back into the locker rooms and Keith slammed his head onto the lockers. "Relax Red Lion. At least we know Lance really does like you." Theyna said and Keith sighed. Keith replied "And we now know that Shiro is in  _Loveeee_ with you." Theyna rolled her eyes and lightly punched Keith's arm. They laughed and got dressed. They left and were happy with the plan.

**The next day:**

When Theyna opened her locker, a note fell out. She opened it and it said.

_Dear Theyna,_

_I know you like me and I was surprised about that kiss yesterday. I had feelings for you ever since 5th grade. I know that's a long time but I never had the courage. So I dated Allura to try to forget you and that didn't work. She ended up falling for Katie. Then I joined the football team and my feelings became more intense. Whenever I saw you in that outfit. So I wanted to let you know._

_If you feel the same, meet me at my locker. If not just pretend this never happened._

_Sincerely,_

_Shiro._

Theyna smiled and ran to Shiro's locker. Theyna dropped her backpack as she made it to Shiro's locker. She hugged him and Shiro smiled. Theyna kissed Shiro and Lance smiled. Theyna was breathless when she pulled apart and smiled at Shiro. Shiro smirked and said "So I guess you got my note." Theyna smiled and nodded. Theyna picked up her backpack and Shiro put his arm around her waist.

Keith pulled Lance into the janitors closet and kissed him with passion. Lance looked at Keith and said "Okay I got my answer." Keith smiled and kissed Lance. They pulled apart and walked out. 

They saw Theyna and Shiro standing there. Theyna wolf whistled and Keith blushed. The new couples walked down the hall. Theyna and Keith smiled as Theyna said "See Red Lion. I told you that  if you open up, he'll love you." Keith smiled at Lance and nodded. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? So I am sorry for not updating my other one shot series, I am drained out of energy for that. I need ideas! Anyway subscribe to me for updates and I'll see ya'll in the next chapter. BYE!!!


	8. Chapter Seven (Sheyna)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Contains: Self Harm, Cutting, Tears, Shiro in shock, Theyna hating herself and kisses to the wrist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: I don't own Voltron. Dreamworks and Netflix does. I only own my OC, Theyna McDaron.

Theyna slid the blade across her wrist and her tears started to fall. Theyna smiled as she saw the blood drip from the fresh cut. Suddenly the ship's intercom went on and Coran said after a second " All Paladins report to the dinner table!" Theyna sighed and closed her eyes. Now she knew that someone **WILL**  find her.

Shiro walked to the dinner and noticed that Theyna wasn't there. Allura looked at him and asked "Oh Shiro! Could you do me a favor and go find Theyna?" Allura smiled and Shiro nodded. Shiro walked down the hall to Theyna's room and knocked "Hey Theyna, come and eat." Shiro waited before knocking again.

Shiro rolled his eyes and sighed. He knocked again and this time heard a groan from the other side. He smiled and said "Come on Theyna, I know you're in there."

Theyna moaned and mumbled "Go away." She leaned her head against the edge of the tub and closed her eyes. She smiled as she grabbed the blood dripping blade. Theyna dragged the blade across a scar she got four months ago. She stared at the small pool of blood forming and looked at the ceiling.

Shiro got concerned and knocked again. Only this time a little harder. "Come on Theyna. This isn't funny." Shiro got scared as he heard a hiss of pain from the other side. Shiro shook his head and entered in the over ride pass code into the doors control panel. Shiro ran into the room and saw Theyna's bathroom door open.

Shiro ran in and saw Theyna. In nothing but a white tank top and black sweatpants. Also with a blood dripping blade by her side.

Theyna looked up and said "You found me." Shiro knelt by her side and cradled her face in his hands. "Theyna.." Shiro said as he looked at her wrist. Theyna smiled and picked up the blade. 

Shiro shook his head and took the blade from Theyna. Then he moved her so that her head was on his lap. Shiro stroked Theyna's hair and kissed her forehead. Theyna shook her head and tried to push Shiro away, but failed. Shiro let his tears fall as he picked  up Theyna's scar painted wrist. Finally Theyna sat up and said "Shiro, what are you doing?" Shiro shook his head and kissed Theyna.

Theyna was shocked and Shiro said "You're too beautiful to be doing this to yourself." Theyna cried and shook her head "I'M NOT!!!" She looked at Shiro and continued "I'm ugly and a disgrace! I'm always being compared to my brother, Thaddeus!" Shiro shook his head and kissed Theyna's forehead.

Shiro looked into her eyes and rubbed his thumb across her cheek. He placed a kiss on one of Theyna's cuts and she was surprised. Shiro looked up and said "How long Theyna?" 

Theyna looked down and replied "Five years now." Shiro lifted Theyna's face and said "For five years, you've been cutting yourself and kept it a secret?!" Theyna nodded and Shiro shook his head. He kissed her and she melted into the kiss this time.They pulled apart and Theyna sobbed on Shiro's shoulder. Shiro rubbed her back and let her sob her golden eyes out.

Theyna pulled away and Shiro grabbed a roll of bandages. Theyna gave Shiro her wrist and he wrapped it in the bandages. Theyna smiled as Shiro kissed her wrist. Shiro helped Theyna stand up and he wrapped his arms around her waist. She blushed and wrapped her arms around his neck. Shiro guided Theyna to her bed and she laid down. Shiro shook his head and laid down next to her. 

Theyna smiled and kissed Shiro's cheek. "Thanks for finding me Shiro." Theyna said and Shiro kissed her. Shiro replied "Theyna, you're too beautiful to be harming yourself. Promise me that you'll try to stop." Theyna looked skeptical but she nodded. Shiro and Theyna nodded, they kissed. Soon they both fell asleep. Theyna feeling like she finally felt human and beautiful. Shiro feeling like he did a good job as commander of Voltron and like he finally fell in love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? So I am a self harmer, I've been doing it for 3 years. I know everyone's story is different but mine was that I would self harm at my desk at home and my parents never saw, not even when I had blood or I would cry. I can't love myself and I think it'll be a while until I can. Sorry if this sounds sad, but I wanted to tackle this issue. Anyway subscribe to me for updates and I'll see ya'll in the next chapter. BYE!!!


	9. Requesting Open!!!

Hey everyone!!! AnimeGeek7723 here!! 

So now all of y'all can request for a one shot. ONLY FOR VOLTRON!!!

I only have a few rules:

**. Must be a pairing from Voltron**

**.No personal OC'S (Sorry)**

**.Can be NSFW/SFW**

. **Message me on Wattpad, Tumblr or AO3 for your request.**

**.Can be based on a song.**

**.Can be dedicated to anyone you know.**

**.Please no weird ass shit.**

That's all for my rules. So come on! Request! I don't bite, I promise.

 

That's all for me. I will see y'all in the next one shot. BYE!!!!

_Sincerely,_

_AnimeGeek7723! <3_

_Edit:_ Requesting is closed! I'm sorry. I'll open it back up soon. 


	10. Chapter Eight:Request One (Klance)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This request was made by:
> 
> Ana20111.
> 
> Contains: Papi Kink, Smut, Bottom Keith, Spanish, and Crop Tops.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note:I don't own Voltron. Dreamworks and Netflix does. I only own Theyna McDaron.

Lance was sweating as he practiced with Theyna. She smirked and said "Ready to yield McClain?" Lance smirked and replied "Not in a million years McDaron." Theyna smirked and swiped at Lance with her sword. Lance tripped and fell on his back.

Theyna brought her sword to his neck. She smiled and Lance said "PRACTICE SIMULATION OVER!!!" Theyna sighed and added "Really McClain? I was just having fun." 

Lance nodded and replied "Yes because I still need my head." Theyna smiled and helped Lance up. Theyna left the room with a remark "Next time I won't go easy on you." Lance smiled and said "I'll hold you to it." Theyna nodded and left. Lance caught his breath and wiped his sweaty forehead. Keith snickered and said "Had fun there Baby Boy?" Lance smiled and replied "Yeah  besides the fact Theyna had her sword to my neck." 

Keith smiled and kissed Lance's cheek. "It's okay babe." Lance smirked and replied "Yeah right." Keith nodded and Lance smiled. They kissed. Keith pulled back and said "Notice something different about me? Papi?" 

Lance blushed and noticed Keith with just his crop top jacket. Lance screamed in his mind "KEITH IS IN A DAMN CROP TOP!! FUCK HIM RIGHT HERE RIGHT NOW!!!"

Keith blushed and gripped Lance's shoulders. He whispered in Lance's ear, "I'm all yours tonight Papi." Lance blinked in shock and picked up Keith. Keith smiled and Lance pushed him against the wall. Keith hissed and Lance kissed him. Lance felt himself get hard and Keith smirked,"Papi soy tuyo ahora mismo, así que haz lo que quieras." Lance was surprised that Keith knew Spanish. 

Keith smirked and said "Theyna taught me if you wanted to know." Lance replied "Well remind me to thank her later." Keith giggled and kissed Lance. 

Lance stuck his tongue into Keith's mouth and earned a moan in response. Lance smirked and teased the button of Keith's jeans. Keith separated and unbuttoned his jeans. "You tease too damn much." Lance smirked and kissed Keith's neck.  

Keith moaned and arched his back against the wall. Lance went down to Keith's clothed nipple. Keith closed his eyes and Lance smirked. Keith smiled as Lance grabbed the hem of his shirt. 

Lance took of his shirt and grabbed Keith's waist. Keith moaned and removed his own shirt. Lance placed his mouth back on Keith's nipple. Lance smiled and trailed his lips down further. Keith moaned louder and louder as Lance made his way to Keith's boxer line. Keith removed his pants and Lance placed his teeth on Keith's boxer elastic band. 

Lance pulled them off Keith and he moaned. Lance groaned and Keith tangled his fingers in Lance's hair. Lance trailed his tongue on Keith's six-inch cock. Keith grabbed the wall and moaned loudly.  

Lance smiled and let his tongue roam Keith's hard on. Keith grabbed Lance's neck and pulled him up. Keith kissed Lance and moan as Lance teased him. Lance pulled back and said "Beg for me baby."

Keith shook and said "Please Papi, I need your big cock in my pussy." Lance smiled and put his hands on Keith's hips.

Keith moaned and scratched his nails on Lance's back. Lance nodded and took off his pants. Lance took off his boxers and pushed Keith against the wall. Keith smiled and Lance pushed into him slowly.

Keith moaned as Lance stopped moving. Keith bit Lance's shoulder and said "Papi move. PLEASE!!!!!" Lance smirked and started to thrust into Keith at a steady pace. Keith threw his head back and moaned for the whole ship to hear him. 

Lance smirked and started to bite the soft spot on Keith's neck. Keith moaned and dug his nails into Lance's shoulders. Lance started to thrust faster into Keith.

Keith led one of his hands to his neglected cock and started to pump in time with Lance's thrusts. Lance smirked and went harder into Keith causing himself to groan at Keith's tightness. Keith was close so he said to Lance, "Papi, I'm about to cum."

Lance bit Keith's neck and replied "Okay baby boy, cum for me."

Keith pumped his cock one last time and came with a load moan of Lance's name. Lance bit back his tongue and came in Keith after a few more thrusts. Keith caught his breath and said "Wow! I didn't know you can get like this."

Lance smiled and replied "How  couldn't  I, when you wear a crop top and call me Papi." Lance pulled out and helped Keith stand up. They kissed.

Lance gave Keith his towel and they both cleaned up. Lance put his arm around Keith's waist and they walked out. "We're doing this  more often." Keith nodded.

Keith knew that Lance always had a Spanish kink. He just didn't know how he was going to use it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? I personally love this and Ana20111 is my best friend and fellow fangirl. She made this request during our free period in class. We were just throwing random ideas for some reason. Anyway subscribe to me for updates and I'll see ya'll in the next chapter. BYE!!!


	11. Chapter Nine (Klance)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Contains: Implied Mpreg, Fluff, Tears, War Veteran, Reunion, Death, Hugs, Meeting Someone new, and Modern AU.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note:I don't own Voltron. Netflix and Dreamworks does. I only own my OC, Theyna McDaron.

 

Lance and Shiro were asked to return for service for what it supposed to be five months. Shiro accepted and Theyna was happy for her boyfriend. Keith was not so happy. He had found out he was two and a half months pregnant. 

Theyna was talking to Keith when she brought up, "So you know Lance accepted the offer along with Shiro?" Keith nodded and Theyna sighed, "Are you gonna tell Lance before he leaves?" Keith shrugged his shoulders and replied "I don't know if I should, I mean he doesn't need this on his mind." 

Theyna shook her head and said "But it's his kid. He needs to know that when he gets back, you'll be as big as a house and wanting that kid out of you." Keith laughed and asked "Do you know what it's like to be pregnant?" Theyna shook her head and placed her hand on his. "Keith. You only have like two days left before they leave." 

Keith nodded and Theyna smiled. Theyna grabbed her stuff and left the McClain apartment. Keith sighed and ran a hand through his hair. 

2 Days Later:

Lance was waiting for Shiro to pull up to the apartment. Keith was nervous and had a want to tell Lance about the kid. Lance laid down on the couch and Keith straddled his hips. Lance smiled and said "How you feeling Babe?" Keith sighed and said "I don't want you to leave but I know you want." 

Lance smiled and replied "I know but when I get back, me and you can use that cycle of yours to make a little McClain." Keith blushed and Lance was confused. Shiro pulled up to the McClain apartment and honked his horn. Theyna rolled her golden eyes and got out the car. Shiro followed and knocked on the door. 

Keith smiled and opened it. Shiro walked in and said "Lance you ready to go?" Lance nodded and stood up. Shiro nodded and kissed Theyne. She smiled and he said "Take care of yourself okay baby." Theyna nodded and Shiro walked outside. Lance grabbed his bags and walked to the doorway. Keith followed behind and Lance kissed him. "Take care of yourself and the little one while I'm gone." Keith looked at Lance wide eyed and asked "How do you know?" Lance shrugged his shoulders and walked to the car. 

Soon Lance and Shiro drove off. Leaving their loved ones for battle. 

4 years Later: 

Keith still couldn't get over the fact that Lance had been dead for four years now. Keith cradled his four year old daughter, Luna Rosalinda McClain, to his chest. Lance always wanted a daughter named Luna and her middle was from Lance's mother. Keith sighed and stroked Luna's wavy brown hair back. 

Luna had beautiful tan skin with the most brightest violet eyes to contrast. Plus her wavy brown hair always reminding Keith of the ocean and Lance's eyes. 

Theyna walked in the room and said to Keith. "Keith I think it's time for you to find a new man. I mean Luna needs another parent in her life." Keith looked up and replied "And let go of Lance? I don't think so." Theyna rolled her eyes and walked away. 

Keith sighed and closed his eyes. He fell asleep along side his daughter. 

2 hours Later:

Keith woke up to the sound of crying and his daughter gone. He stood up and ran to the sound. It was coming from the living room. Keith walked in to see Theyna crying. Luna was being held by her biological father,  _Lance._  Keith shook his head and walked to Lance. He smiled and said "How? They called and said you were dead in battle." 

Lance shook his head and said "Well not technically. Shiro and I were lost in battle." Keith smiled and hugged Lance. Luna smiled and asked "Mama, is this my real dad?" Keith smiled and nodded. Lance kissed Luna's cheek. Lance looked at Keith and asked "So I see you took Luna and my mom's name into consideration." 

Keith sighed and said "I couldn't be happier you're here but babe, you missed so much." Lance sighed and replied "I know but at least I can finally get the family I always wanted." Keith smiled and Shiro helped Theyna stand up. He wiped her tears and she kissed him. Shiro smiled and Theyna sighed. 

Keith said "When Luna was born, that was when they called me and told me. I was devastated so I named her Luna Rosalinda McClain. She still looks so much like you." Lance smirked and said "She does but she has all your personality traits."      

Keith kissed Lance and Luna giggled. Lance pulled Back and tickled Luna. Keith smiled and felt the tears pool in his eyes. 

Shiro had his arm around Theyna's waist as she smiled from ear to ear at the feel of her boyfriend's heartbeat again. Shiro sighed and said "I missed seeing your face when I woke up." Theyna wiped her eyes and said "I missed feeling you kissing my neck when you thought I was asleep." Shiro smiled and kissed Theyna's neck.

 Keith and Theyna smiled at the feeling of their missing pieces finally coming back.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? So I find random ideas based on Pintrest whispers. I think they're good for writers block or if you need a fun idea. I use Whisper sometimes, now it's just a habit to use it for inspiration. Anyway subscribe to me for updates and I'll see ya'll in the next chapter. BYE!!!


	12. Chapter Ten (Shance)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Contains: Modern AU, Lance doing the Tango, Shiro confused, Lance being sexy and Tango Dancing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: I don't own Voltron. Netflix and Dreamworks does. I only own Theyna McDaron.

 

Shiro got a text from Lance saying to meet him at the dance studio after Shiro's done working out. Shiro walked to the studio smiling. 

Shiro opened the door and saw Lance standing there with his hands on his hips. Shiro raised an eyebrow and Lance said "Hey baby. How was the workout?" Shiro nodded still confused by Lance's outfit.

Lance had a bright red rose in his hair and the dress he had on was stunning.

 

Shiro stared in awe at Lance and Lance smiled. Shiro shook his head and asked "Lance what's this about?" Lance smirked and gently swayed his hips to one side. He replied "I don't know just wanna show you something new." Shiro nodded and Lance grabbed his hand. 

Shiro dropped his gym bag and joined Lance. Shiro put one hand on Lance's hip and the other on the small of Lance's back. Lance smiled and put one hand on Shiro's shoulder and the other on his neck. Shiro smiled and looked into Lance's eyes. Lance used a remote and turned on the stereo. Shiro smiled and Lance moved them to the rhythm. 

Shiro smirked at spun Lance twice. Lance laughed and was suddenly dipped by Shiro. Lance laughed and Shiro giggled. Shiro pulled them up and moved to the fast rhythm. Lance only smiled as they danced. 

Shiro smiled, he picked Lance and spun him around. Lance blushed and laughed. The song ended and Shiro dipped Lance. Lance sighed and Shiro "How was that Kitten?" Lance smiled and kissed Shiro. "Amazing babe." Shiro smiled and spun Lance around. 

Lance smiled and laid his head on Shiro's shoulder. He smiled and changed the music to something more romantic. Shiro put both his hands on Lance's waist and Lance wrapped his arms around Shiro's neck. Shiro smiled and swayed them to the music. Shiro looked into Lance's eyes and asked "Don't the high heels hurt?" Lance smirked and took off his red high heels. 

Lance sighed at the feeling of the cold floor and continued to dance with Shiro. Shiro smiled and and turned Lance around. Lance laughed with his back against Shiro's chest. 

Shiro swayed them side-to-side as the music died down to a stop. Lance smiled and brought Shiro's head to  his shoulder. Lance nibbled on Shiro's ear and Shiro smiled.

Lance turned around and looked into Shiro's grey eyes and only smiled. Shiro looked away and Lance smirked. Lance jumped on Shiro, causing him to fall back. Lance laughed as Shiro glared at him. Lance giggled and asked "What? Is there something wrong?" Shiro smiled and kissed Lance's neck.

Shiro put his hands in Lance's waist and tickled him lightly. Lance laughed and squirmed a little. Shiro laughed too. Lance squirmed and tried his best to pull Shiro's hands away. "Ahh! Shiro stop!!! It tickles!!! Ahhh lance said as Shiro smiled.  Lance threw his head back and laughed. Shiro laughed and stopped, kissing Lance's neck. 

Lance blushed and slumped against Shiro, trying to catch his breath. Lance kissed Shiro's cheek. Lance stood up and helped Shiro do so. Shiro smirked and grabbed his gym bag. Lance laughed and grabbed his bag as well. Shiro turned around and said "You're going out like that?" Lance raised an eyebrow and replied "Yeah why?" Shiro replied "Someone could cat call you in that outfit but when I do this-" Shiro walked over and grabbed Lance's butt. "-All of them will know you're mine." 

Lance blushed and and squeaked. Then Lance interlocked Shiro's hand with his and the happy couple walked out the studio. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? So I was in the car when this idea came to me, I almost forgot about it. So, any Hamilton fans out there? Well you'll be happy for the next chapter. Just you wait. (Hamilton reference Bitches.) Anyway subscribe to me for updates and I'll see ya'll in the next chapter. BYE!!!


	13. Chapter Eleven (Sheyna, Shallura)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Contains: Sacrifice, Hamilton AU, Allura as Eliza, Shiro as Alexander, Theyna as Angelica, Tears, Love, and Sisters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note:I don't own Voltron. Netflix and Dreamworks does. I also don't own Hamilton, Lin Manuel-Miranda does. I only own Theyna McDaron.

Lance walked on the stage with his glass of champagne. He smiled and said "Alright, Alright! That's what I'm talking about!" The audience laughed and Lance turned towards the steps of the stage. "Now everyone give it up for the maid of honor, Theyna!" 

Theyna sighed and walked to Lance. Everyone cheered and she raised her glass. " _A toast to the groom_." She smiled at Shiro. " _To the bride_." She laughed with her sister, Allura. " _From your sister, who is always by your side_." 

Theyna sighed back tears before she continued. " _To your union and the hope that you provide. May you always be, satisfied._ "

Suddenly the whole room rewound to the night Theyna fell for Shiro. She fell to her knees as the images of Allura smiling with Shiro, Shiro dancing with both of them and finally, Shiro kissing Allura in front of her. 

Theyna stood in the ballroom where her life took a turn. " _I remember that night, I'm just regret that night for the rest of_ _my days. I remember those soldier boys tripping over themselves to win out praise._ " 

Theyna turned around to see herself looking at Shiro from a far, the love was clear in her gold eyes. Theyna looked down and blinked back tears. " _I remember that dreamlike candlelight, like a dream that you can't quite place!_ "  She looked up and saw herself taking the man into dancing with her.  " _But Shiro! I'll never forget the first time I saw your face. I have never been the same. Intelligent eyes in a hunger pang frame and when you said 'Hi.' I forgot my dang name._ "

Theyna balled her fist and let tear fall down her cheek. " _Set my heart aflame, every part aflame, this is not a game_." Theyna and Shiro dancing, Shiro having the biggest grin on his handsome face. " _You strike me as a woman who has never been satisfied._ "  Theyna smirked and replied " _I'm sure I don't know what you mean. You forget yourself_." 

Shiro smiled " _You're like me, I'm never satisfied_." Theyna blushed and got closer to Shiro. " _Is that right?_ " Shiro laughed and kiss Theyna's hand " _I have never been satisfied_." Theyna gasped and said " _My name is Theyna._ " Shiro smirked " _Takashi Shirogane_." Theyna smiled and asked " _Where's your family from?_ " Shiro scratched his neck and replied " _Unimportant. There's a million things I haven't done but just you wait, just you wait._ "

Theyna ran a hand through her hair and balled her fist in the skirt of her dress. " _So, so, so. So this is what it feels like to match wits with someone at your level! What the hell is the catch? It's the feeling of freedom, of seeing the light It's Ben Franklin with a key and a kite! You see it, right?_ " Theyna looked up and smiled with the tears clear in her eyes. " _The conversation lasted two minutes, maybe three minutes. Everything we said in total agreement, it's a dream and it's a bit of a dance, a bit of a posture, it's a bit of a stance._ " Theyna put her hands on her neck and but her lip, " _He's a Bit of a flirt, but I'm a give it a chance_." 

Theyna spun around with her hands on her heart. " _I asked about his family, did you see his answer? His hands started fidgeting, he looked askance. He's penniless, he's flying by the seat of his pants!"_  

Theyna stood in the middle of the ballroom as she smiled. "H _andsome, boy, does he know it! Peach fuzz, and he can't even grow it!_ " Theyna smiled and looked Shiro from afar. " _I wanna take him far away from this place. Then I turn and see my sister's face and she is..._ "

Allura smiled and clung to Theyna's arm. " _Helpless!_ " Theyna smiled. " _And I know she is_."  Allura glanced at Shiro. " _Helpless!_ " Theyna smiled at her sister. " _And her eyes are just..._ " Allura spun around and blushed at Shiro. " _Helpless!_ " Theyna nodded and Allura hugged her. Theyna walked through the people to Shiro. " _And I realize three fundamental truths at the exact same time!_ " 

Theyna walked with Shiro to the other side of the ballroom. Shiro was confused. "Where are you taking me?" Theyna smiled and tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear. "I'm about to change your life." Shiro smirked and replied "Then by all means, lead the way." 

Theyna balled her fist and let down her ponytail. " _I'm a girl in a world in which my only job is to marry rich! My father has no sons so I'm the one who has to social climb for one. So I'm the oldest and the wittiest and the gossip in New York City is insidious! And Shiro_ _is penniless Ha! That doesn't mean I want him any less!_ " 

Theyna brought Shiro to a nervous Allura. "Allura. It's a pleasure to meet you" Shiro looked at Theyna and asked "Allura?" Theyna smiled and replied "My sister" 

Theyna knit her eyebrows and looked at Allura falling in deep love for Shiro. " _He's after me cuz I'm a Altean_ _sister that elevates his status! I'd Have to be naive to set that aside. Maybe that is why, I introduce him to Allura now that's his bride! Nice going, Theyna, he was right you will never be satisfied..._ " 

Theyna sighed at Allura bowing to Shiro and Shiro smiling with love in his eyes. "Thank you for all your service." Shiro smirked and kissed Allura's hand. "If it takes fighting a war for us to meet, it will have been worth it." Theyna crossed her arms and waved goodbye. "I'll leave you to it!" 

She gripped her arm and let the tears fall to her dress. " _I know my sister like I know my own mind, you will never find anyone as trusting or as kind! If I tell her that I love him she'd be silently resigned He'd be mine! She would say, 'I'm fine!'_  " Theyna balled her fist and hit a wall. " _She'd be lying!_ " 

Theyna softened her hand and went to her knees. She looked up and smiled. " _But when I fantasize at night, It's Shiro's eyes. As I romanticize what might have been if I hadn't sized him up so quickly... At least my dear Allura's  his wife; at least I keep his eyes in my life..._ "

The room shifted back to the wedding. Allura and Shiro standing there smiling at her. She sighed and held back tears. She raised her glass one last time. " _To the groom! To the bride!_ " Theyna let a few little tears as she walked to Allura. " _From your sister! Who is always by your side!"_

She hugged Allura and smiled. " _To your union, and the hope that you provide! May you always Be satisfied..._ " The audience cheered and Allura hugged Shiro. Theyna smiled and Allura hugged her sister tight. Theyna blinked back tears and excused herself. 

She walked out to the balcony and looked into the night sky. She finally let herself cry and gripped the railing. " _And I know she'll be happy as his bride and I know...._ " Theyna looked behind her and then to the sky. " _He will never be satisfied, I will never be satisfied..._ " 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? I love Hamilton and I was listening to Satisfied when the idea came to me. There was so much copying and pasting. AHHH! Anyway subscribe to me for updates and I'll see ya'll in the next chapter. BYE!!!!


	14. Chapter Twelve, Request Two. (Pallura)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This request was made by: voltron_is_dank
> 
> Contains: Modern AU, Fluff, Roomate Theyna, Cuddles, Smiles, Klance Mention, and Apartment Fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: I don't own Voltron. Netflix and Dreamworks does. I only own my OC, Theyna McDaron.

Theyna and Shiro were dancing in the kitchen while Pidge was busy doing something she wouldn't disclose. Shiro smiled and dipped his girlfriend of three years. Theyna smiled and laughed. 

Soon her attention was on the door as she knew it was Pidge. She stood up and unlocked the door to reveal a twenty-three old Pidge with a woman at her side.

Theyna smiled and said "Hey Pidge, who's this lovely woman with you?" Pidge smiled and grabbed said woman's waist. "Theyna this my girlfriend, Allura. Allura this is my roommate/Best Friend, Theyna." Allura smiled and shook Theyna's offered hand. 

Theyna smiled and said "Hold on, Pidge forgot someone." She turned her head and yelled "Babe! Come here!" 

Shiro walked to Theyna and wrapped his arms around her waist. She blushed and said "Allura this is my boyfriend Shiro, Shiro, this is Pidge's girlfriend Allura." Shiro smiled and said "Nice to meet you."

Pidge smiled and led Allura inside. Theyna smiled at her best friend and said "Me and Shiro will be upstairs. Snacks were restocked and I bought some more movies." Pidge shook her head and said "No! I mean you two can stay, me and Allura won't do-" 

"I call bullshit! Have fun, I want you to have alone time with Allura. Besides me and Shiro get enough of it." Theyna said before her boyfriend picked her up bridal style. She squeaked and the couple left. 

Pidge smiled and asked Allura "So wanna watch the corny movies that Theyna probably bought." Allura laughed and Theyna yelled "THEY'RE NOT CORNY!!" Pidge laughed and popped in a horror/romance movie. 

Allura grabbed a fluffy blanket and put it over herself and Pidge. Pidge wrapped her arm around Allura's waist. Allura blushed and Pidge kissed her cheek. 

The movie went on per usual, with some soft kisses shared with the sleepy couple. Pidge breathed in the cinnamon scent of Allura's hair, Allura smiled and said "Now I see why you like working here instead with me and Lance." Pidge laughed and replied. "Allura I love you but Lance having sex with Keith is too loud." 

Allura sighed and replied "Yeah, but it's even worse at night." Allura yawned and Pidge laughed. She looked at her girlfriend and smiled. Pidge kissed the bridge of Allura's nose and replied "I bet it is." 

Theyna walked down in just Shiro's shirt and asked "You want her in your room or on the shitty couch?" Pidge laughed and replied "In my room would be nice." Theyna smiled and helped Pidge lift up Allura. Then the pair walked up the stairs to Pidge's room and Theyna kicked the  door. 

Pidge quirked an eyebrow and said "You know you could've opened it the normal way." Theyna raised an eyebrow and replied "Pidge Gunderson, you've known me since High School. When have you ever seen me do something 'Normal'?" Pidge smiled and replied "Good point." 

The pair placed Allura on the bed and Theyna sighed, "For a skinny woman, she's heavy." Pidge laughed and Shiro popped his head in, "Hey Theyna, you coming?" Theyna nodded and Shiro left. 

Pidge sighed and asked "When are you and Shiro tying the knot? I don't like seeing you two as just 'boyfriend and girlfriend." Theyna smiled and replied "You're a good friend Pidge, but I don't know. I really want to but things aren't good right now." Pidge nodded and said "I know." 

Theyna smiled and Pidge hugged her. "Good Night, I'll see you in the morning. Love you!" Theyna said as she walked out the door. Pidge smiled and yelled back, "Love ya too!" 

Pidge sighed and crawled into bed. She wrapped her arms around Allura's waist and breathed in the sweet cinnamon scent. Soon she fixed herself so that Allura's head rested in the crook of her neck. 

Pidge smiled and knew at this moment why Theyna always smiled at the little things Shiro did, even at the most silliest moments. Pidge smiled and closed her eyes.

She fell asleep finally feeling happy. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: What do you think? So remember that any of you can send me a request, just go check my rules and request. This was my first time writing a femslash centric one-shot. I feel like I did a good job. Anyway subscribe to me for updates and I'll see ya'll in the next chapter. BYE!!!


	15. Chapter Thirteen, Request Three (Klance)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This request was made by: Lunar_Maiden. 
> 
> Contains: Mpreg, Childbirth, Klance Baby, Death, Clannad AU, and Crying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: I don't own Voltron. Netflix and Dreamworks does. I only own Theyna McDaron.

Lance knew these nine months went by fast and he couldn't wait till it was him, Keith and their baby girl. 

Lance still remembers Shiro trying to kill him when they found out, Theyna had to relax Shiro and Keith just smiled and hugged Lance. 

Now, it was a different feeling. The entire city was drowned in snow. Keith had ran a fever in the morning and soon started early labor. Lance set up the heater and put Keith on a air mattress. He was groaning as he gripped Lance's hand. Lance sighed and said "You're doing great Keith. Just hang in there." 

Soon the door opened, Theyna, Shiro and Allura ran in. Theyna said "We got Allura as quick as we could. Sorry it took so long." Shiro looked at Keith and said "There's cars stuck in the road, what the hell?!" Allura looked at Theyna and said "Theyna,  I need you to boil some water. As much as you can." Theyna nodded and ran in the kitchen. 

Shiro followed and Allura said to Lance. "Lance I need you to encourage your husband." Lance nodded and asked "I can still hold Keith's hand right?" 

Allura nodded and said " Just hold on and don't let go." Lance looked at Keith and said "I'm right here Keith. I'm with you." Allura smiled and started to rub Keith's back. Keith groaned and opened his eyes, "I'm fine. I promise, soon its gonna be me, you and little Maria and we'll stay here together."

Lance nodded and Keith as groaned as another contraction started.   
  
Allura looked at Keith and said "Come on Keith just like we practiced." Soon the two started to do the breathing exercises into with Keith's contractions. 

Keith let go slightly of Lance's hand and Lance glanced at his wedding ring. Lance smiled and Keith groaned at another contraction.

The day went into the night and all Lance could do was encourage Keith to keep pushing until Maria was in their arms. Keith lost consciousness as Allura checked him and Lance gripped Keith's hand to wake him up.

Theyna had a damp towel on Keith's forehead and just encouraged him to wake up.

Keith woke up and smiled at Lance. Lance smiled and kissed Keith's cheek. Keith looked the Lance's wedding ring and said "If I don't make it, promise me you'll take care of her."

Lance shook his head and said "Don't say that. We'll have our little family. You'll get to be the mother you said you wanted to be for Maria." Keith nodded and added "And you'll be an amazing dad to her." Lance smiled and Keith groaned at another contraction coming closer together.

Lance stared helplessly at Keith as Allura said "Keith, you can push now.  Come on." Keith groaned and pushed as much as he could. Lance sighed and said to Keith, "Come on baby, you got this. Think about Maria." Keith smiled and pushed. 

Keith screamed and soon, the cries of a little baby were heard. Lance smiled and Theyna cleaned his daughter. She smiled and passed her to Lance. Lance looked at his daughter and smiled. She had pale skin with a small head of black hair. 

Lance smiled and said "Keith look, she's here." Keith opened his eyes and looked at Lance. "She's so loud." Lance laughed and looked at Keith's half lidded eyes. "She turned out so cute." 

Lance nodded and Keith closed his eyes. Lance looked and said "Keith! You have to stay awake. Until the doctor gets here." Keith sighed and Maria cried louder. Lance grabbed Keith's hand and said "Keith! Please stay awake! Let's talk for a little longer." Keith opened his eyes and smiled at his daughter. 

Lance sniffled and said to Maria "Look, Maria, It's your mommy and I'm you daddy." Lance laughed as Maria cried, "Well she's ignoring me." Keith smiled and closed his eyes. 

Lance grabbed his hand and said "She'll be eighteen before we know it. Boys, school, clothes, friends and pink. I can't wait." Lance looked and Keith didn't open his eyes. 

Lance let some tears form and Keith's hand fell from Lance's. Lance gasped and asked "Keith? Keith?!" Theyna and Shiro walked in and Lance cried. Maria cried and Lance yelled "Keith, Keith! Wake up please!!" Theyna hugged Lance and cried with him. Shiro shook his head and went outside. 

Lance looked at Keith's wedding ring and said "You said you'd be by my side. That we'd raise Maria together!" Lance cried and Theyna cradled Maria. Lance cried and looked at the smile on Keith's pale face. 

_A Few Years Later:_

Lance cooked some dinner when a five year old Maria with bright violet eyes and long black hair ran in the kitchen. 

"Daddy! I'm hungry!" Lance laughed and smiled at how much Maria looked liked her mother, "In a minute Bear." Maria smiled and ran out. Theyna and Shiro walked in and Maria jumped in Theyna's arms. Shiro smiled and yelled "Lance!? We're here!" 

Lance walked out and smiled "Hey Shiro!" Theyna smiled and gave Maria a small pink bear. Maria smiled and ran to her room, Theyna sighed and hugged Lance, "How are you doing Mijo?" 

Lance smiled and replied "It's hard, especially since Maria looks like a carbon copy of Keith." Theyna nodded and added "But at least she has your personality." Lance nodded and Shiro ran after Maria.

Theyna laughed and said "He loves her more than anything." Lance nodded and said "I can tell. When Keith died, she became the one thing I put in front of everything. If I lost her, I don't know what I'll do." Theyna nodded and said "I know, Keith was special and when he died, I spent at least two months in bed." 

Lance smiled and they hugged. Shiro came in with a giggly Maria on his shoulders. Lance smiled and Maria yelled "Onward!!" Theyna smiled and hugged Shiro. Lance smiled and grabbed his phone, he took a picture of the happy and smiled at Maria's smile that was exactly Keith's.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: What do you think? I loved Clannad: After Story, that was the only anime that caused me to cry. I don't know why! For some reason I totally had a clear image of this happening, I'm sorry Keith!! I feel bad. Anyway Subscribe to me for updates and I'll see ya'll in the next chapter. BYE!!!


	16. Chapter Fourteen, Request Four. (Sheith)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This request was made by: MADMACK2003
> 
> Contains: Mpreg, Angst, Miscarriage, Tears, Denial,and Mourning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: I don't own Voltron. Netflix and Dreamworks does. I only own my OC, Theyna McDaron.

Keith watched as Theyna missed a blow from the training simulator bot. She slid and used her hidden blade to slice it's ankle. Keith smiled as she stood up and brushed her jet black hair back. 

Keith said into the microphone, "Nice form Grey. Next time try to keep a little more on your toes." Theyna shook her head and flipped him off. 

Keith laughed and she added "Says the five month pregnant Paladin who hasn't trained in like six months!!" Keith smiled and put hand on his mentioned baby bump. "Not my fault." He replied as Theyna readjusted her top. 

She shook her head and sat on the side. Keith walked out and joined her. "You excited?" She asked as Keith moved her weapon. Keith sighed and answered "I'm scared as hell but also really excited to have a life me and Shiro made together." Theyna smiled and said "He's really lucky. I mean after we went through the kerberos, I thought we would never be happy. Hell! Even sane!"

Keith nodded as Theyna touched her scar, which was like Shiro's, but on her left cheek and it went  to the bottom of her jaw close to her right cheek. 

She sighed and Keith said "But you're here and you two have more experience than any of us." Theyna smiled as the tears welled up in her eyes, "I know. But sometimes, I just wished I hadn't made it out alive." Keith shook his head and said "You're important! Without you, Voltron wouldn't be truly formed, besides, the Grey Lion holds an honor that is amazing."She smiled and laid her head on his shoulder. 

"You know, I thought when you told me about little Takashi Jr, that _I'd_ be helping  _you._ " Keith laughed and soon Theyna's jumpy dog, Rocky, came running in. 

Theyna smiled as the dark chocolate lab with a lighter tone circle around his left eye jumped on her lap. She smiled and Shiro followed behind. Keith smiled and walked up to his lover. Shiro kissed Keith's cheek and asked "How was practice?" Keith laughed and Theyna yelled "All he did was basically control how I get killed!" 

Shiro laughed and Keith nodded. Theyna rolled her eyes and stood up, Rocky jumping off and running out. "I'll leave you two alone. I need to talk to Lance." Keith nodded and she left. 

Shiro smiled and Keith asked "Do you think something is going on between those two?" Shiro shook his head and added "I doubt it. Theyna is way too good for him." Keith laughed and replied "You never know." Shiro smiled and the pair walked out. 

Rocky ran in front of them with Hunk and Pidge following the the dog. "Rocky get back here!!" Pidge yelled and Rocky ran faster with the screwdriver in his mouth. Keith laughed and Shiro asked Hunk, "What happened?" Hunk caught his breath and replied "Rocky walked into Pidge's workspace and stole a screwdriver and now she wants it back."

Shiro smiled and Keith laughed. Pidge yelled from down the hall, "HUNK COME HELP ME!!!" Hunk nodded and ran to the source. 

Keith smiled and said "The things Rocky gets into." Shiro laughed and added "He's a very jumpy dog, just like in Garrison days." Keith smiled and the couple walked into Shiro's room. Keith sighed and laid on his side. Riding his shirt up past his belly button. 

Shiro smiled and Keith said "Just four more months." Shiro nodded and added "I know, this went by so fast." Keith smiled and yawned. "I'm tired can't we just sleep?" Shiro nodded and carefully crawled behind his lover. Keith smiled and fell asleep to Shiro's touches. Shiro kissed the nape of Keith's neck and followed suit. 

A few hours later, Keith woke up with a tightening cramp in his stomach. Keith groaned and cradled his lower stomach. Keith gripped the bed sheets as they came and went. Shiro rubbed his eyes and asked "Keith, what's wrong?" 

Keith shook his head and replied "Go get Allura, something's wrong with the baby." Shiro jumped out of bed and ran out. Keith heard a squeal of surprise and heavy steps going away. 

Theyna walked in and asked "Keith, something wrong?" She knelled in front of him and Keith gripped her arm. Theyna smoothed down his hair and told him, "Hey Keith, it's gonna be alright." 

Keith shook his head and Shiro came running back in with Allura. Theyna looked at Keith and said "Keith I need you to stand up okay?" Keith nodded and stood up with Theyna. Shiro stood by Keith's side and Allura walked them to the med bay. 

Shiro lifted Keith and put him on a bed. Allura called Coran and the pair did scans on Keith. Shiro sighed and Keith groaned. Allura did an ultrasound and talked to Coran. The pair nodded grimly and Allura told the fearful parents. "So the scan, showed no heartbeat just the amniotic sac." Keith stared at her wide eyed and asked "What?! That can't be!" 

Shiro looked at them and asked Allura, "Can you do another scan, just to check again?" Allura nodded and added "I can but there is a slim chance I'll find any sign of life." Keith cried and Shiro reassured him. Keith shook his head and Allura sighed. 

She wiped her eyes and looked at Keith, "I am so sorry. Keith, your child is gone." Keith shook his head and sobbed. Shiro comforted him and Allura said "Me and Coran will give you two a minute." 

Shiro nodded and everyone walked out. Keith looked at Shiro and said "I did every thing right! I did what Allura said!! Why us?!" Shiro shook his head and replied "I don't know babe. But things happen for a reason." Keith sobbed and hiccuped. "I grew attached to them and now their gone!" Shiro sighed and Keith cried deeper. The couple stayed there, frozen with disbelief and emptiness. 

 _A few weeks later_ :

Keith was getting better but still not over the empty pit in his stomach. It was late at night and Keith walked out of his room, leaving Shiro to hug a pillow. Keith gently closed the door and walked to the training room. Inside, Theyna practiced with her bow and arrow. 

He knocked on the door and she aimed her arrow at him. She laughed and said "Sorry red didn't see you there. The Galra did a number on my instincts." Keith laughed and Theyna asked "How you feeling?" Keith shook his head and replied "It's hard to get up in the morning knowing this life I made, I won't get to hold." 

Theyna nodded and said "I don't know how you truly feel but I have an idea." Keith smiled and she hugged him. 

She nuzzled her chin on top of his head and said "That night, made me realize that the universe works in cruel ways but we grow in the end." Keith sighed and pulled back, "I know. I just miss feeling them move in me." Theyna nodded and said "When I was captured, I thought I was gonna die with so many regrets. Now I know that regrets aren't  real, fear isn't either. The real thing is courage. That keeps flames alive and legacies to grow." 

Keith smiled as the tears welled up in his eyes. Theyna sighed and Keith said "When Allura took it out, I didn't want to see it. I wanted to, but I wanted to hear it cry and scream it's tiny lungs out." Theyna laughed a little and Keith cried. 

"We had names and everything set!" Keith cried and Theyna hugged him. Keith let the tears soak Theyna's sleeve and she cared less. Keith wiped his tears and Theyna looked around to avoid Keith's gaze. Keith asked "Theyna, is there something you need to tell me?" 

She sighed and replied "Yes but promise me that you won't get mad at me." Keith smiled and nodded. Theyna sighed and answered "For the past couple of days, me and Lance kinda started to date....."  

Keith laughed and hugged her. "That's awesome!! I knew it!!" Theyna blushed and laughed nervously. Keith looked in her eyes and she said "Yeah, he kinda flirted and I got mad and kissed him." Keith laughed and said "I knew it! I had a feeling deep in my gut!" Theyna laughed and Keith smiled. 

The pair walked out laughing and Keith knew that at this moment, he'll never forget his first child but he'll move forward. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: What do you think? It has been the longest time ever since I last updated at all! So sorry, I am working on a collab with one of my Tumblr friends and I became so invested in that fanfiction. I am trying to finish my Young Justice request I gotten and I made a Theynro fanart and if you want to see it, tell me in the comments and I'll post it in the next Theynro chapter. Also I made a new ask blog for Klance and Theynro so if you wanna ask the couples some questions, go check it out here:
> 
> https://ask-klance-and-theynro.tumblr.com/
> 
> I guess that's it. Anyway subscribe to me for updates and I'll see ya'll in the next chapter. BYE!!!!


	17. Chapter Fifteen (Sheyna, Klance)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Contains: Medieval AU, Prince Shiro, Gypsy Theyna, King Zarkon, Marriage, Mpreg, Klance, And Heartbreak.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: I don't own Voltron. Netflix and Dreamworks does. I only own my OC, Theyna McDaron.

Shiro sighed as the maids worked around him and King Zarkon's thrones. The topic of wives was on the table. The king looked at Shiro and said "Son-" 

"I'm not your son." 

Zarkon sighed and continued "You need to look at other kingdoms to find you a proper woman that will bare your Heir." Shiro looked at the king and asked "But why, Lance has talked about a woman he met in a village, she could bare his Heir and keep the line running." 

Zarkon laughed and said "We don't need a Gypsy contaminating our bloodline." The grey eyed man looked defeated and slumped back on his throne as the castle doors slammed shut. 

Walking furiously down to the thrones with a dark haired male behind her, was a beautiful woman in a traditional grey gypsy outfit, her mouth covered while her own dark hair contrasted with her tan skin. 

The woman stopped at the thrones and removed her cloth to reveal red lips. She furrowed her brows and yelled  "Which one of you is responsible for impregnating my teenage brother?!" Bringing the scared male forward and pointing a finger at Shiro. 

Zarkon called his guards and they grabbed the woman by her arms. She growled and elbowed them back. Crossing her toned arms over her chest she asked again "Which one of you peasants is responsible for giving my brother the burden of birthing a child whilst in his teens? I will find out."

Shiro stood up and asked "What is the mother's name?" The woman answered "His name is Keith and I, his older sister,am still waiting for the culprit." Shiro walked down and stood directly in front of the siblings, "I will find the culprit soon enough..." 

The woman placed her hands on her hips and said "Theyna. Prime Second generation Gypsy woman." Shiro nodded and looked at the scared male.

Keith looked at the Prince as he asked "Keith, do you know who the father is?" The small male nodded and whispered "He's Prince Lance." 

Shiro raised an eyebrow and asked "Who again?" Keith balled his fists and yelled "IT'S PRINCE LANCE!!" Theyna covered her mouth and Keith looked at his sister "I didn't want the village to execute me so I lied and said it was Lotor's. I'm sorry."

Shiro's eyes widened as Theyna shook her head, "The bloodline, it will be contaminated with royal blood.The reason our MOTHER AND FATHER ARE DEAD!"  Keith looked down as his sister walked off. 

Shiro put his hand on Keith's shoulder but the male pushed the hand away. Shiro looked towards the doors and followed the female. Keith looked at King Zarkon and said "I know your ashamed at this sudden gift but I accepted it and I wish Lance would too." 

Zarkon simply  nodded and pointed Keith to the door that lead to the Prince's rooms. Keith smiled and and headed for the door. 

Shiro walked outside the castle and saw the female on her knees visibly sobbing. Shiro sat next to the female and she looked up to the sky. "I had plans for Keith, he was supposed to visit villages and help me find the royalty that murdered our parents." Shiro sighed and said "Look, Theyna is it?" 

The gypsy female nodded and Shiro continued "Keith is sixteen, and if I know right, that's the age where gypsy  teens are then considered adults. He can figure this out." 

Theyna jumped up and yelled "YOU DON'T KNOW HIM!! YOU DON'T KNOW NOTHING ABOUT OUR CULTURE!! You royalty are all the same and it makes me sick. I'm taking Keith and he will raise the child alone. I won't have your bloodline influence him anymore." 

Shiro looked sadly but didn't speak as Theyna walked back into the castle. He sighed and studied the image of her golden eyes glowing in anger. 

After five agonizing minutes, Theyna walked out with Keith following her, and Lance running after the pair. Lance yelled "He needs me to help!" Theyna turned around and said "He will have the help of Lotor, the man that he's known since they were children. You royals won't even admit that this is part royalty." 

Theyna added "And if I see any of you in the village with the intent of helping my brother, I will have executed." Lance held his breath and Shiro shook his head. Theyna  growled and walked off the grounds with Keith at her side. 

Lance sighed and asked Shiro "Who does she think she is? It's Keith choice that I help him with the kid." Shiro shook his head and said "Theyna is still his guardian and since Keith hasn't been declared an adult, Theyna makes the choices regarding the bloodline." Lance scoffed and added "It's not her place! Keith is the one carrying!" 

Shiro shrugged his shoulders and defending the culture, "We can't fight her on Keith, what she says about him is set in stone." Lance knit his eyebrows and yelled "SINCE WHEN DO YOU TAKE SIDES THAT AREN'T YOUR OWN?!?!" Shiro yelled back "You knocked up a person that doesn't have royal blood!! What I'm doing isn't damaging the King's heart because of 'contamination' of the bloodline." 

Lance shook his head and pocked the older man in the shoulder "Don't you dare say that the child is contaminating the bloodline." Shiro retaliated "The King's words not mine." 

Lance shook his head and walked back inside, furious. Shiro crossed his arms over his chest and walked back inside with the image of that woman and her trademark golden eyes. 

_Few Days Later:_

Lance and Shiro managed to get dark cloaks from the tailor of the Altea Village, Allura. Lance ran faster as he heard the sound of music and laughter at the next village. Shiro kept up with the male and soon the pair knelled by a bush. 

In the center of the village Keith danced with a taller sun kissed man with long pure white hair. The teen smiled and Lance's heart broke at the sight. Shiro rubbed his shoulder and whispered "See, I told you. Theyna called the shots when it comes to her brother." Lance wiped his tears away and Shiro kept looking on. 

The dance ended and Theyna hugged the pair. She smiled at Keith and said to the village, "May I introduce the new lovers of Darkwell . Lotor and Keith!" The village cheered and Keith locked lips with the taller male. 

Lance growled and Shiro smirked. Theyna walked off and Lotor wrapped his arms around the young male's waist. Lance stood up and Shiro pulled him back down. "What point are you trying to make by doing this?" Lance replied "Keith is mine. He is having my child and let me tell you, no 'best friend' of his is destroying my chance at a family." 

Shiro shook his head and said "Lance look at him, he looks happy with this. You can't destroy that happiness. If you really love him, let him go." Lance looked at Keith and let the tears pool. Lance shook his head and walked off. Shiro stayed behind to watch Theyna danced with some of the young girls. A twig snapped and the woman looked up and hushed the party. The woman commanded Lotor by her side and the pair walked to the bush. Theyna growled and Shiro stood up. 

Shiro put his hands up in surrender as Lance ran back to his adoptive brother. Theyna bore hatred into Lance's scared blue eyes. "What did I tell you about returning to this village?" 

Lance responded "I needed to see Keith." Lotor crossed his arms and said "Too late, he is now my spouse." Lance sighed and looked at Shiro. Shiro looked at Theyna and was drowned by her gold eyes. "I did not arrange this union, when I held Keith's transition ceremony, he chose Lotor to stay by his side and help raise this child." Lance balled his fists and yelled "I could've done the same! I am this child's father!" 

Shiro gripped Lance's shoulder and stepped in. "Theyna, maybe later on Lance and Keith could discuss plans for the child. It would be the safest choice." Theyna shook her head and looked at Lance. 

"You may speak to him now, but try something dangerous and you'll be banned from even knowing the child's name." Lance nodded and added "I understand." Lance walked to Keith with Lotor by them. Theyna smiled and asked "Have you chosen a wife for your Heir yet? I know your father is much disappointed by the circumstances." Shiro shook his head and added "No village has a royal woman I find a heart in." Theyna laughed and Shiro smiled. 

Theyna looked behind her and placed her hand over Shiro's. The male smiled and laced their fingers together. Theyna sighed and said "I can't believe I utter these words but when I first locked eyes on you, I feel in a deep trance with them." 

Shiro smiled and let his fingers tilt her chin towards his. Shiro sighed and responded "I fell for your spirit." Theyna laughed and Shiro looked towards the  village and found no one staring at them. Theyna shook her head and brought Shiro's face down to lock his lips with her's. 

Shiro noted that Theyna had a cinnamon taste coating her lips. Theyna pulled away and whispered in Shiro's ear, "Just act like this never happened." Shiro nodded and clutched her hips. Theyna smirked and walked to Keith. 

She heard Keith say "When she's born, she'll stay with you after she turns five." Theyna crossed her arms and Keith added "And once she does, her 'mother' will be whatever woman you are courting at the time. No truth of her real mother leaks and when she is eight-teen, she'll make her choice of whether or not she stays with you or returns to my arms.  Do I make this deal clear?" 

Lance nodded and Keith smiled. Keith hugged the Prince and he left. Theyna sighed and saw Shiro walk off with Lance at his side. 

Theyna smiled at the newly weds and yelled "To the blossoming family!"  The village laughed and chanted "To the blossoming family!!" 

Lance winced at the stabbing heartbreak while the pair walked back. 

_5 years later:_

Lance rode his horse to the home of Keith and Lotor. Shiro followed behind with Theyna wrapping her arms around his waist. Lance stopped short the entrance and dismounted from the horse. Shiro followed suit and helped his wife down. 

She smiled and Lance knocked on the door. Lotor opened the door and smiled at the man. 

He let the trio in and Keith walked in with a five year old girl. Her bright blue eyes laced with sleep and her light tan skin contrasting with her mother's pale skin and finally, her beautiful jet black hair. Lance smiled and Theyna hugged her brother. Keith passed Theyna her niece and the little girl lit up at the sight of her aunt. Theyna hugged the little girl tightly. 

Lance walked to Keith and asked "Are you sure about this? Because once I leave, she won't have any idea who you are until she's eighteen." Keith nodded and said "And her name is Maria Juliana McClain." Lance laughed and Theyna attacked the little girl's cheek with kisses. 

Keith laughed and kissed his daughter's cheek one last time. "Be good to your father, Maria. I'll see you soon." Maria smiled and waved by to her mother as Theyna walked out. 

Lance hugged Keith one last time and shook Lotor's hand. The older looked in Lance's eyes and said "Take  care of her, she might not have been mine. But she means a lot to me." Lance nodded and walked out the house before saying to Keith. "No matter what you may think, I'll always love you Keith." 

Keith shook his head and the door was slammed shut. 

Lance mounted his horse as Shiro said "This will be good for Maria, she'll be with you, just like you wanted." Lance shook his head and said "I imagined Keith and I both raising her, like a family." Theyna's eyes softened as she said "He did what he thought was right whether or not he saw the effects to you all the way through, he took our bloodline in mind." 

Lance balled his fists and Shiro asked "Has Allura agreed to marry you?" Lance nodded and added "She asked Pidge to create the belly we need when we announce that she's 'pregnant'." 

Shiro nodded and Lance let his horse ride down the path they came in. Theyna shook her head and held Maria tightly as Shiro maneuvered the horse down the path. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: So I am alive!! Sorry I hadn't updated this series in a while. I just now got on winter-break and have a lot of homework. Plus, my Quince is now feeling more real than ever. So when I get back to school probably to around spring break, I won't update a lot. I think that's about it. Anyway subscribe to me for updates and I'll see ya'll in the next chapter. BYE!!!!


	18. Chapter Sixteen (Sheyna)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Contains: Angst, Questioning Love, Quince Mention, Betrayal, Yelling, and Heartbreak.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: I don't own Voltron. Netflix and Dreamworks does. I only own my OC, Theyna McDaron.

Theyna's POV:

Ever since Matt's been back, I've been avoiding Shiro non-stop. And It's taking a toll on everyone. Especially Shiro.

I had Rocky by my side and he sensed my pain. Matt was my Chambelan of Honor when I turned 15 and back then I had feelings for him, Then I met Shiro and it all went south. My first kiss was with him, my first date, my first real boyfriend was Shiro.

But if I loved him, then why was I avoiding him cause Matt came back? UGH!!! I hate myself.

Anyways, I walked out of my quarters with Rocky by side. I needed to get this out. I walked the castle until I found the two boys talking like nothing changed.

Like no memories were erased, no scars were created and no romance interfered with work. I smiled and Shiro cracked a smirk. Matt hugged me and I felt my heart race.

I caught Shiro's gaze and I couldn't hide it anymore. I pulled back and said "Matt can me and Shiro have a minute?" Matt laughed and said "Kicking me out, nothing has changed."

I nervously giggled and Matt left. I sat on the counter. The air thick with tension and I could only hear my heart beat harder and harder in my ears.

Shiro looked away from me and asked "Did I do something wrong?" I looked at my hands and picked at the skin, avoiding the question the best I can. He looked at me and touched my wrist.

"Tell me, did I do something wrong?" I held my breath and looked at everything else but his eyes. I trailed my fingers along his metal arm and said "No." 

Shiro sighed and asked "Then why have you been avoiding me? Sleeping in your own quarters? Hell even skipping  _our_  training sessions?" I felt my throat burn as if someone was holding me by the devil's hand.

I wanted to crawl in hole and die but I couldn't. So I mustered the most courage I've had since Garrison and said "My heart has been sending me mixed signals."

Shiro removed his hand and finally met his gaze, "Like what?" I rubbed my forehead and answered "I don't know. But I wish I did."

He backed up slightly and I felt like shit. I swung my feet as I explained "It's about you and Matt. Ever since he's been back, my heart lit a spark that I blew out 11 years ago."

Shiro crossed his arms over his chest and said "If you blew it out, it should've stayed that way." I sighed and nodded. Shiro turned his back on me and I felt my heart being ripped out my chest.

This man I loved, or maybe I really didn't, is feeling like I played his heart. I jumped off the counter and heard him ask "Do you love him more now?" I stopped my hand from touching his shoulder and looked at the ground.

I bit my lip and whispered "Maybe." Shiro whipped around and stared into my eyes in shock. "MAYBE?!" I flinched and felt the tears burn my eyes.

He ran his fingers through his hair in frustration. I said "But not as much as I do with y-"

"NO! Cause if you loved me, you wouldn't be talking to me about Matt at all right now!!" I held my arm and just kept my eyes glued to the ground. 

Rocky had long left the room and Shiro sat on the bar stool again. I wiped my eyes and said "If it makes feel better-"

"Nothing you say to me now makes me feel better." my mouth opened slightly in shock at his cold tone. I nodded and tried to walk out when something told me to stay. 

By now, Shiro was so close to tears that now, I wanted to run away. He pounded his fist and smirk dangerously. I flinched and he asked "Are you gonna leave?"

I didn't respond and backed up slowly. He noticed and said "So you are. Alright Theyna. Leave!"

I shook my head and tried to grab his arm when he just pointed to the door and yelled "Go one Theyna! GO ON AND MAKE ME FEEL LIKE THE PIECE OF SHIT THAT I AM! TELL ME!! DID YOU ACTUALLY LOVE ME OR NOT!?!?!?!?!"

I sobbed and then he added "HUH?! ANSWER ME!!!" I yelled " I don't know!!!"

Shiro shook his head and said "You do and you've been lying to me this entire relationship. I can't believe I even thought about marrying you once this war was over."

I grabbed his arm in desperation but my lover, or ex-lover, just pulled it back and walked out. Slamming the door, I waited for seconds until I fell to my knees in sobs. "NO!! NO!!! AHHHHH!!!" I lowered my body to the ground and banged my fist repeatedly on to the steel floor.

I fuck things up. But why did it take this long and now a broken heart to figure that out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: I AM ALIVE!!! What do you think?!?! I have so much to do right so I haven't had time nor motivation to write on here. First off, I'm in my finally year of middle school and I've been doing so much to keep up a good GPA. I'm celebrating my Quince (Special 15th birthday party) and have been all over the place getting my dress, centerpieces, shoes, chambelans, invitations, venue, and jewelry together. Now lastly, I'm on spring break and now I can work on here and tumblr. Anyway Subscribe to me for updates and I'll see ya'll in the next chapter. BYE!!!


End file.
